


Bibliophilia

by DdraigCoch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is Iruka's faveorite book, but sometimes its difficult to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophilia

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : M/M and grammer talk.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I certainly make no money off this so don't bother suing!  
>  **Notes:** What happens when metaphores decide to run like the wind! Also written for [ this prompt](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/43645.html?thread=565373#t565373) over at the KakaIru Kissing Meme

There were times when Kakashi was all too easy a book to read, if you spoke the complex and sometimes bizarre language of 'Copy Nin'. He'd had time to learn each verb and adjective over the last couple of years, right down to the morphology that still managed to elude Gai. Kakashi was his favourite book to read on those days, happily surrendering to tan fingers determined to write their own canon across his skin.

There were other times when the crisp, clear language devolved into slang, missed letters and dangling participles. His Copy Nin's sentences would twist unrecognizably even to native speakers. On those days Kakashi shut down, hiding behind harsh words and the uniform; on those days Iruka wanted to leave him on his shelf, but he was hooked on the story.

"Kakashi."

"What is it?"

He needed to know what happened next, and fill in the gaps where he was allowed so although he wanted to smack his lover for the tone he knelt next to him instead. A punctuation stop eye watched him; ready to end this sentence before it really began, tracing the movements of tan fingers through the air. He could feel the press of it as he coaxed a palm to turn, the spike of chakra and killing intent as he lifted it to his lips. He didn't stop, although maybe he should have. It was impossible not to roll the glove back from parchment pale skin and drop an exclamation point kiss over the pulse point.

Motion too quick to read ahead on had Iruka pressed to the tatami, hands as merciless as book covers at his throat but not closing. Not yet. Perhaps never, he realises with a rush of adrenaline - Kakashi's is open again. Shocked into cracking the spine a sliver, Iruka thinks he can see a fellow bibliophile peeking out at him from between the pages. Kakashi writes new words across his heaving body before the sun sets.


End file.
